


The Light of the Stars

by LilyofAzra



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofAzra/pseuds/LilyofAzra
Summary: Noctis is eleven and Insomnia is falling. Desperation fuels a wish upon a ring. A bargain is made. A price is paid. A Prince is missing.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	The Light of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompto and Noctis are friends from childhood. Please let me know what you think. I expect this to be rather short but wanted to see if anyone was interested in reading more. Also I now love IgNoct.

“ _There is a price, young king_.” The ring spoke with the voices of a hundred kings as it glowed on Noctis fingers, tears streamed down his face. 

“ _I’ll do it.”_ Noctis voice was resolute, and all the confidence of an eleven year old. He knew his duty, knew what his father would want.

“ _My son,”_ The ghostly image of his father appeared, bending one knee before him as he placed a hand over Noctis’, over the ring. 

“ _Dad.”_ Noctis sobbed, trying his best to not just leap into his father’s arms, half afraid that nothing would catch him. 

“ _The price is your memories.”_ The many voices of the Lucii spoke. “ _You’ll know something is missing. You’ll remember scattered fragments of all those who’ve you loved. That you had a father, a best friend, but their faces will be lost. Obscured, along with the truth of your station.”_

“ _You’ll forget who you are.”_ His father clutched at the ring. 

“ _But the people will be safe?”_ Noctis’ voice hitched, knowing the importance of the wall, knowing that demons waited in the night. If he didn’t do this, then Ignis… He wouldn’t allow his friend to suffer, not for his selfishness. Noctis was always aware the ring would require a price. If it meant Ignis, Prompto, and even Gladio would make it, then he would do it. He should be doing this for all of Insomnia, but right now, he just wanted to save his friends. 

“ _We will hold the wall.”_ The voices all spoke at once. 

Noctis glanced up at the twilight sky, the stars never seemed so bright before, so dangerous. The demons were coming. 

“Noct?” A voice quiet, and stun spoke. 

Noctis glanced up. Prompto was staring at him as if he were a ghost. He had forgotten that he was covered in blood. His father’s. Regis was still kneeling in front of him, outlined all in blue. 

“I’ll pay it. _”_ Noctis met his father’s gaze and nodded. Regis embraced him, and kissed his brow. “Take my memories.”

A beacon of light shot into the sky, starting at Noctis and expanding out. The barrier against the night, once again took shape. Hope for his people, safety for his friends. Noctis closed his eyes and knew no more. 

He never saw the blue fennec fox leap forward, transforming from the totem in his pocket. 

* * *

“In other news, the search for the Amicitia family continues. General Glauca, reminds the citizens of Insomnia that a great reward would be bequeath onto them if they come forward with any information. He would like to remind us that we are shielded purely by the grace of his wall. And, as a friendly reminded, those who do not support him, will-”

The TV shut off. 

“Hey!” Noct protested. 

“Come on. It’s just more of the same. They are always searching for the Rebellion.” Prompto couldn’t take the lies. Everyone knew that the wall could only be maintained by the Lucis Caelum lineage. King Regis was dead, his body televised to all of Insomnia. The prince on the other hand...was currently making grabby hands for the remote. 

A small fox curled tighter in on himself in Noct’s lap, as Noct reached out for the remote. The glint of light off the little ruby horn, still surprised Prompto. For all that it’s been four years, Prompto still found himself in awe of Noct’s little guardian. Noct’s notice me not charm that saved them from all the close calls over the years. 

Prompto was used to the long seated terror, the worry that the Empire will find out what he had done. Who he was hiding. 

Sometimes, Prompto thought he should find the Amicitia family, the underground rebellion that consist mostly of old kingsglaive and crownsguard, those who weren’t part of the coup. The ones who hadn’t betrayed the crown when Titus Drautos or better known now as General Glauca, had seized the throne. The only issue is that Prompto didn’t have the slightest clue on how to make contact with them, not without risking himself and Noct. Would Carbuncle be enough to shield them if Prompto brought too much notice?

Even after four years, Prompto still didn’t know.

“It sounded important.” The amnesic prince pouted at him. The Ring of the Lucii dangling forward from the necklace around his neck. Why was Prompto the adult in this situation? Why could he never bring himself to tell Noct the truth? Every time he tired the words would freeze up on his tongue and the memory of that night would flood through him. Blood soaked Noct, with the ghost of his father standing in front of him, then nothing but light.

A price had been paid.

Noct had forgotten who he was the next day. 

Would Noct remembering mean the wall would collapse? That the city would become overrun by demons and the MT troops that surrounded? Those odd robotic soldiers whose entrance was blocked. 

If Prompto told Noct, would he doomed the struggling city? He had a feeling that if Niflheim could manage it, they would let this city burn. Finally, seeing their enemy obliterated to dust.

Sometimes he just wanted to curl up on the bed and cry, overwhelmed by it all. To run away from Insomnia to Atlissia. But there was nowhere to run from the Empire. All ways out of Insomnia were underwatch and the Empire already had control over everything. Altissia and Tenebrae both long conquest. For all the ‘freedom’ they were given. 

“We have school anyway. Let’s get going.” Prompto reached out for his school bag, while stuffing his feet in his shoes. “We can go to the arcade afterwards.”

And play fighting games. Games that constantly remind Prompto that his best friend could do magic. Their apartment was scorched, fried, and there was still that one corner that Prompto swore was frozen. Noct could do magic, but he had no control over it. No training. Prompto didn’t even know where to begin to help him.

“Sure thing, Prom.” Noct shuffled Carbuncle to his shoulder as he stood, the little fox climbed to the top of his head, and curled up once more asleep. Perfect posture, Prompto was almost jealous. 

* * *

Noct couldn’t sleep.

Old memories haunted his mind only to dissipate in the morning, with only a faint recollection of the many voices in one saying that “ _something is missing.”_ He slid out of bed and crept through the kitchen. He eyed the last of the cake that he had made for Prompto’s birthday a day ago. Noct wasn’t surprised to see Carbuncle trailing his steps, always there, always a comfort.

His phone chimed.

 **Ruby Light:** Fishing? 

Noct smiled, the text was even accompanied by the emoticon of a fish. He bent down for Carbuncle to climb up onto his shoulder. 

“Sounds like a plan, bud.” 

Carbuncle head butted, rubbing against Noct’s cheek. Noct rubbed the little fox’s chin. Then decided that a midnight snack by the lake in the city sounded like a splendid idea. He wrapped up a piece of cake for himself. 

The walk was quiet and the moon was bright. A phantom image of a blonde girl in a white dress drifted into his mind, only to drift away again. Noct tried not to dwell on the ghost of a past he couldn’t remember. Sometimes he was frustrated with Prompto, how he would freeze up whenever Noct asked.

Why did they live alone?

Prompto said they were brothers, in a way, but couldn’t bring himself to say anything more. Always fidgeting, always skittish, always wanting to know where Noct was. Never wanting to watch the news, as if Prompto was to blame for every death. It drove Noct nutts. 

Prompto worried when Noct first warped. And stun the next day, when Prompto threw a rock and warped himself. Straight into the lake. Noct had laughed. But Prompto had bursted into tears and demanded they went home. 

Noct always assumed after that, that their parents were Kingsglaive. Victims of the coup. Who else could teleport like that? 

All he could remember was long car rides with his father, sometimes just looping aimlessly through the city. But the details would disappear. Noct couldn’t remember his face, nor the sound of his voice. 

Shaking his head, Noct made his way onto the dirt trail. He loved the quiet of the park at night, especially because the Nilffs rarely venture out at night. 

A fear of what could spawn never left the human soldiers that tried to patrol the city. Their main force, the magitech soldier robots couldn’t make it through the barrier. Though the large weaponized robots could and did. 

Once through the trees, he paused. The lake was beautiful, reflecting moonlight and the gentle blue shimmer of the Wall. He could hear crickets chirping in the late autumn weather, a pleasant breeze brought with it the first taste of a chill.

Noct had forgotten his jacket but he didn’t mind a little chill. Smiling, he summoned his rod, gave Carbunkle a head rub and cast his line. A few minutes later he got his first nibble and reeled it in. A small perch, barely the size of his palm. Noct shook his head unhooked the fish and tossed it back in. Too small to eat.

Fish was about the only thing that Noct had any skill at cooking. Prom said it was because it was the only thing Noct had any real interest in cooking. 

He cast his line out again, letting the gentle night noises wash over him. If he closed his eyes he could almost imagine things hadn’t gone to hell. That everything was as it was and if he turned he could imagine the boy he was forgetting. The one who fretted and worried but would sneak out and play with Noct anyway. The memory was vague, the face forgotten, but the friendship was remembered. 

The sound of a tree branch snapping caused Noct to spin on his foot. His rod dropping from his hand and vanishing in a shower of blue lights, back to his Inventory. 

A man broke out of the trees, half in a run half in stumble as he clearly clenched his side. He stopped dead in his tracks. Their eyes meeting. 

“Is that your ghost I see?” The man laughed to himself, as his knees gave out. Noctis moved to catch him, almost falling over with the weight. A trembling blood stain hand was raised to Noct’s cheek. “My dear sweet pr-.” 

The rest of the word slurred and brilliant green eyes fluttered closed.


End file.
